Go no Oujisama prequel
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: HNG POT crossover. Shindou Hikaru, having just lost a go match, meets Echizen Ryoma and discovers that tennis can be quite interesting. sequel posted in HNG section


Go no Oujisama prequel

a Hikaru no Go x Prince of Tennis crossover

by Lucathia

**A/N:** In this fic, Shindou Hikaru from **Hikaru**** no Go** is a second-year in middle school and is currently participating in the preliminaries for the pro exam. He has just lost a Go match and is feeling depressed. While in canon Waya and Isumi took him to Go salons to help him get used to playing adults, they haven't done so yet in this fic. Echizen Ryoma from **Prince of Tennis** is a first-year at Seigaku middle school. Seigaku has just won against Hyotei and have some time before their next tennis match.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go, nor do I own Prince of Tennis. I am making no profit from writing this.

* * *

It was an extremely bright day. One couldn't even look at the sun without squinting. The sun's rays splayed over the warm rocks and bathed the plants in warmth. Birds hopped from tree to tree, chirping in delight. The trees swayed slightly as the wind played with the drifting leaves. A minuscule plant squeezed out of an even tinier crack in the cement, arching towards the sun, hoping to capture some of the sun's warmth. The sun would have been in its glory…if it wasn't because of one boy whom its warmth did not reach.

A boy named Shindou Hikaru.

The boy barely lifted his feet as he dragged them across the cement. Sai hovered around him, quiet and subdued. The spirit sighed inwardly. Hikaru was way too silent, not at all like his usual self. His loss had hit him heavily.

Hikaru winced as the sun's piercing rays hit his eyes. He quickly shielded his eyes and stopped walking.

What was he doing, walking along this unknown path? Yes, he had lost terribly, but that was just because he wasn't comfortable playing against adults, wasn't it? He nodded to himself, trying to reassure himself. He glanced at Sai. But then, if it had been Sai playing, Sai would have won. Sai wouldn't have lost. Hikaru frowned and was suddenly interested in his sneakers. That's right…if Sai had played, Sai wouldn't have lost. He wasn't as good as Sai…he would never be as good as Sai…

"Mada mada dane."

Hikaru nodded. That's right…he wasn't there yet…he hadn't reached Touya Akira yet…wait…who just said that?

He noticed that he was standing next to some tennis courts. He had never came here before. He must have gotten off at the wrong bus stop. Why didn't Sai say anything? Anyway, the person who said that must have been one of the players on the courts. Interested, Hikaru stepped up towards the wire fence and peered inside…

* * *

"Mada mada dane," said the short boy with a white cap as he easily returned the ball. The taller boy with spiky hair shook his head when he failed the return the shorter boy's shot.

"Geez, Echizen. So merciless even with a senpai." He shook his head, his eyes twinkling. He smoothed the hair on the sides of his head while sweat ran down his face. "I won't let you beat me."

The other boy, his golden brown eyes flashing, smirked. Dark green wisps of hair peeked out from beneath his cap. "I doubt you can, Momo-senpai."

"Momo-senpai" huffed in mock annoyance. "Don't use that kind of tone with me! I'm your elder! Show some respect."

"I show respect to those who deserve it."

"What??" Momoshiro exclaimed and hit a ball over. "Then I'll make you respect me!"

Echizen swung his racket, his weight forward. The ball came in contact with his strings right in the sweet spot. His knees bent, Echizen let his arm swing naturally. He followed through cleanly and the ball sailed over the net at an incredible speed.

Momoshiro, not about to admit defeat, held his racket with both hands. Pushing himself off the ground with his left foot, he swung his racket with all his might. "Yoshu! Jack Knife!" The ball flew over the net.

They continued rallying back and forth, both unwilling to let the other win. Unknowingly, a figure watched their rally with wide eyes on the other side of the fence. His fingers gripped the wire fence tightly as he stared at them without blinking. "Wow," whispered the boy.

When Echizen finally forced Momoshiro into a mistake, Momoshiro was panting heavily. "Darn it! I, huff, missed, huff, the ball again!" Momoshiro exclaimed, trying to regain his breath. When he looked up, he was annoyed that Echizen was not paying attention to him. He followed the younger boy's gaze and noticed a boy with yellow bangs wearing a long t-shirt with two huge letters—GO. Momoshiro raised his eyebrows. Go? Go where?

Echizen suddenly asked, "Who's that?"

Momoshiro glanced at Echizen. "How would I know? He does look like he's really interested though."

Echizen nodded. "Yeah…"

"Want to invite him in?"

"Whatever," replied Echizen.

Momoshiro shrugged and proceeded to call out to the boy. "Hey you over there! Yeah, you with the yellow highlights and the shirt that says GO! Do you want to come in?"

* * *

Hikaru was a little surprised. He was about to leave when the two players noticed him. Then the taller boy called out to him. What was he supposed to do? He was fascinated by their rally…but…

Hikaru looked at Sai. _:What should I do?:_

Sai shrugged. _What do you want to do?_

Hikaru looked back at the two players. _:What do I want to do? I want…I don't know what I want to do. All I know is that…it was fascinating.:_

Hikaru clenched his hands and entered the courts.

"Hey there! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! Please call me Momo-chan!" Momoshiro Takeshi, a second-year at Seigaku Middle School, smiled widely. Momoshiro was an easy-going boy who was very friendly towards other people. He liked being called Momo-chan; however, few called him that. Other people were usually not comfortable calling him that and settled on calling him Momo. The first-years insisted on calling him "Momo-chan senpai." At least Echizen shortened his name and called him "Momo-senpai."

Hikaru smiled. "I'm Shindou Hikaru."

"Echizen Ryoma."

Momoshiro shrugged. Echizen wasn't very talkative. He poked Echizen.

Echizen glanced at Momoshiro from beneath his cap and muttered, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Momoshiro. "Why were you standing outside the fence?"

Hikaru was suddenly red and looked down. "Er…no reason I guess."

"Oh?" Momoshiro raised his eyebrows.

"Er…well, I just found your rally really interesting," Hikaru finally sputtered. Sai beamed next to him. Hikaru tried to ignore Sai's beaming face.

Momoshiro had an idea. "Would you like to hit a little?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "What? Me? Er…I've never tried before." Hikaru looked towards Sai.

_Well, a little exercise can get your mind off things. Why don't you try hitting a little?_

Hikaru agreed and accepted the racket from Momoshiro.

Echizen spoke up. "Aren't you hitting, Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro smirked and shrugged. "I'll let you hit with him."

Echizen trudged away back to his side of the court, thinking about how bored he'd get. When Hikaru finally got into position, Echizen hit a ball slowly so that Hikaru would be able to return the ball easily.

Hikaru gulped as he watched to ball fly towards him. Although it was slow, it seemed as fast as a rocket to him. He watched the ball come and swung wildly at it, totally missing the ball.

_Ne, Hikaru…keep your eyes on the ball and try to aim at it…_

"Shut up! I know that!" yelled Hikaru. Momoshiro and Echizen were wondering who the boy was telling to shut up. Hikaru noticed and rubbed his head. "Ah…I was telling my mind to shut up! Sorry!"

Echizen shrugged. Thinking about how weird Shindou Hikaru was, Echizen hit another ball over. This time, Hikaru focused all of his attention on the ball; however, when the ball was approaching him, Sai appeared before him and blocked his view of the ball. White cloth and strands of long purple hair blinded him. The ball ended up hitting him in the face. Momoshiro tried to smother his laugh.

_:Sai!! What are you doing?:_

Sai pouted. _I just wanted to observe the ball!_

_:You can observe it but don't observe it in front of me! I couldn't see it!:_

_Fine!_ Sai walked behind Hikaru and folded his arms. Hikaru shook his head. "I'm sorry! Please hit another one to me!"

Echizen shrugged again and hit another ball over. Hikaru, again focusing all of his attention on the ball, was glad that Sai wasn't blocking his view anymore. He let his arm swing naturally. He was surprised when the racket connected with the ball. The ball flew over the net.

Echizen became interested and returned the ball slowly. Hikaru again let his arm swing naturally and the ball sailed across the net again. Echizen kept hitting the ball back towards places that were easy for Hikaru to return. Hikaru felt exhilarated as he returned Echizen's shots. The racket felt like an extension of his arm. It felt so right, letting his arm swing freely. He felt like he was in control of the ball. If he wanted, he could place the ball anywhere he wanted on the court.

Sai stood next to Hikaru, also observant of the ball. He stared intently at the ball and suddenly exclaimed, _NOW!!_

Hikaru, surprised, swung at the ball with all his might as his mind pictured the ball hitting the corner of the court. The ball indeed sailed over the net at an unbelievable speed. It seemed to glow as it hit the corner of the court. Echizen's hat shielded his eyes, but if Hikaru could haven seen them, he would have seen the wide, golden eyes full of shock. Still, Echizen dashed towards the ball and returned it, this time with his full strength. Hikaru, still surprised with his previous shot, stood there and made no attempt to return the ball. He had wanted to hit the ball into the corner. He hit it. And it went into the corner.

Momoshiro whistled. "That was great! Are you sure you've never played before? You hit quite well!"

"This is my first time, really."

Momoshiro shook his head. "First time, and you're already able to keep up a rally. Only people with inborn talent can do that. Even I had to practice just swinging my racket everyday for half the year before I was finally able to play well."

Hikaru smiled and shrugged. It felt great playing tennis. He looked at Sai. _:I think I'll stop by tomorrow after my match.: _

Sai smiled. _See? I told you exercise can get your mind off things. Don't you feel better already?_

Hikaru nodded. _Yeah._

Momoshiro glanced at Hikaru's shirt. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you. Why does your shirt say GO?"

Hikaru glanced at his shirt and laughed. "It stands for Go. I'm currently playing in the preliminaries. If I pass, I can take the pro exam. And then if I pass that, I'll become a pro."

Momoshiro's eyes were wide. "Wow...so young and already able to become a pro?"

Hikaru grinned and then asked, "Could you guys hit with me again tomorrow?"

They glanced at each other and shrugged.

Echizen pulled his cap down. "Only because you're still mada mada dane."

* * *

**continued in the Hikaru no Go section**

* * *

**Note: **Well, after a year, I finally started the sequel to this fic. It's posted under the hikaru no go section (that section lacks fics! when I first posted this fic, the POT section had less fics...now it has double the number of fics in the HnG section) Hopefully readers who usually visit the POT section will be able to find it...


End file.
